1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generators and more particularly pertains to a new electrical energy generator for generating optimal electrical energy at very low and at very high wind speeds and also by any other external means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind generators is known in the prior art. More specifically, wind generators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes wind turbines having stators and rotors being supported upon a support structure with magnets being disposed about the rims of the stators and coils being disposed about the rims of the rotors. Wind-driven vanes are attached to the rotors so that wind will propel the vanes resulting in the rotors rotating with the coils passing through magnetic fields created by the magnets thus generating electrical energy. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical energy generator of the present invention.